Practice Makes Perfect
by Mimozka
Summary: Roy and Thea babysit their niece and nephew while Felicity and Oliver are having a rare night off. Naturally, chaos ensues. Fluffy Future Fic for iloveyourintimate on Tumblr.


_Prompt by iloveyourintimate on Tumblr:__** I kind of still crying a bit over Roy and Thea, so if you are in the mood - future established R-T, involving a kid cause duh, Roy would be great at it! It would be to see some Olicity in there too, but my main desire is Roy and Thea! So it is all up to you! And thank you! xx**_

* * *

"Maybe we should call them," Oliver said, his hand sneaking into the pocket of his jeans where he kept his phone.

Felicity was torn between laughing and rolling her eyes at him. Who would have thought that out of the two of them - and with his history of doing reckless stuff - Oliver would turn out to be the mother hen, what with Felicity being the actual mother. Then again, nothing in their lives was conventional, so it shouldn't have surprised her. Especially considering that their basement was actually a top secret headquarters to the city's own super hero.  
"Oliver, they're doing fine," she sighed. "I doubt there's been any major changes since you last called - half an hour ago." she added.

It's not that she didn't get his behavior or that she wasn't anxious herself. Throughout dinner and most of their night she's had to suppress her fair share of urges to drop everything and get back home, but this night was their first night off - from both jobs and personal life - in forever and she wanted to enjoy it.

Besides, she was absolutely sure Thea and Roy could handle a ten-year-old and a five-year-old for a night. The practice would serve them well in the future.

She'd told this to Oliver.  
He pretended he didn't hear that last bit, being the over-reaction-prone, protective big brother that he was.

His hand eventually came to rest back on the table. "You're right," he sighed.

"I usually am." Felicity smirked coyly before reaching for her bag.

She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for.

"We're going?" Oliver asked, noticing the money in her hand.

"Well, we did book ourselves a very nice room for this evening and I think we're both in need of a distraction." she replied placing more than enough bills to cover their dinner.

Oliver was up in a moment, grinning down at his wife in that way that made her feel like she'd agree to anything.

"Just one?" he teased, reaching out to take her hand.

Felicity laughed. "Feel free to break your personal record, you won't hear me complaining."

"But I'll hear you alright, loud and clear." he leaned down to kiss the top of her shoulder.

"Let's go." she tugged on his hand and started walking.

They both nearly ran out of the restaurant in their impatience, giggling like teenagers in love for the first time and unable to keep their hands to themselves.

And boy, did they distract each other.

—-

Thea was tired.

She loved her niece and nephew with her entire heart, but when these two put their minds to it, they could be little hellions.

Then again, it wasn't their fault, their parents were the most stubborn trouble magnets Thea knew.

She was starting to understand why each time she called the kids 'angels' Felicity would start laughing.

And at this point in time she had no idea why she agreed to babysit.

Oh wait, that's not true. She did that because she was tired of that tension in the air that made her do nasty nasty things to Roy each time she was in a room with Oliver and Felicity.

In other words, her brother and sister-in-law needed to get laid.

She grimaced at the mental image that sprang in her mind.

Ew.

She did not need a visual of that. She's walked in on them enough times as it were.

A high-pitched squeal pulled her out of her reverie.

Mia.

Her five-year-old ninja princess niece.

She walked into the living room only to see Mia in her green princess dress (she wants to be like Daddy but without the icky boy-clothes), tiara slightly crooked, resting on her dark blonde curls, and hands swinging the plastic sword as if she was born to do this.

Across from her was Thea's fiance - Roy. On his knees with Connor's drangon horns from a halloween two years ago, hands raised up to mimic claws.

Next to them, on the armchair,Connor was reading the latest issue of "The Avengers". Felicity's influence on him shining bright and clear.

"You think you can beat me, Princess?" He roared, approaching her on his knees.

"It's _ninja _princess!" Mia exclaimed, raising her sword above her head as her uncle inched closer to her.

Roy lunged forward just as Mia jumped back

"Haaiya!" She shouted, jumping the distance between her and Roy and landing the sword on his shoulder.

What followed next was Roy's overly theatrical death.

"I win!" Mia shouted happily, putting a foot on Roy's arm and raising her sword in the air.

"You always win," Connor muttered under his breath, flipping the next page of his comic book.

Mia swirled around to look at her brother then, eyes shrinking to slits.

Ok, playtime's over.

"Come on superhero-wannabes, go wash up and prepare for bed, it's way past your bedtime already." she announced pushing away from the doorway she'd been leaning on.

Both children seemed to instantly forget their annoyance with each other and turned to give their aunt a pleading pout.

Thea snorted. Did they really think it'd work on her? - She taught them how to do that!

"Now, little hellions!" she pointed towards the direction of the bathroom wearing what Felicity and Roy called her "Formidable Moira Face".

Knowing when they were beat, the kids hung their heads and did as they were told.

"You know, if this independent security consultant thing of yours doesn't work out, you could always turn to acting." Thea teased him as she came to stand next to him and extended her hand for him to take.

Roy got up to his feet "Ha ha. You're hilarious." he deadpanned.

"I try," Thea winked at him, letting out a giggle when Roy pulled her into his arms.

"Not my fault this little girl is fond of drama. She's a Queen after all." Roy whispered against her forehead.

Thea shoved him away playfully just before his lips touched her forehead.

"I'll do better by the time it's our kids. Besides, practice makes perfect right?"

Thinking about the positive pregnancy test she had wrapped in her nightstand and planned to give Roy this weekend, Thea nodded.

Practice makes perfect indeed.


End file.
